1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf clubs, and more particularly, golf club putters.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely known that the front face of the golf putter should be perpendicularly aligned to the path of the putter when the front face of the putter strikes the golf ball. It is also widely known that the face of the putter, rather than the edge of the putter head, should make direct contact with the ball. It is further known that golf putters have a certain xe2x80x9cfeelingxe2x80x9d which determines their popularity. Factors which may influence a putter""s xe2x80x9cfeelingxe2x80x9d include the club size, weight, balance, and the shape and orientation of the front face and the shaft.
What is needed is a golf putter which enables a user to keep the front face perpendicular to the path of the swing, that has a full-face front surface, and has a unique xe2x80x9cfeelingxe2x80x9d when used.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved golf putter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf putter with balanced heel and toe sections that enables the user to keep the front face perpendicular to the path of the swing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a golf putter that uses a putter head that can be easily adapted for manufacturing golf putters for both right and left-handed golfers.
These and other objectives are met by a golf club putter including a putter head with a curved bottom surface, a front edge surface surrounding a full-face front cavity, an adapter disposed inside into the front cavity that covers substantially all of the front face of the putter, and a back surface with a weight reducing back cavity formed therein. The front edge face and back surface of the putter head are parallel and symmetrical about the vertical mid-line axis of the putter head. The adapter has a flat, diagonally aligned, front surface perpendicularly aligned neck section that is disposed inside the front cavity. In the preferred embodiment, the adapter is made of synthetic, lightweight material with a hardness of at least Shore A 90 durometer. The front surface of the adapter has a loft angle of approximately 4 degrees. The inside surface of the neck section adapter is mechanically or adhesively bonded to the inside surface of the front cavity. During use, the energy used to strike the ball is transmitted through the adapter and putter head thereby providing a softer feeling for the user.
While the size and shape of the front and back cavities reduce the overall mass and weight of the putter, they are also shaped and positioned to create opposite toe sections on the putter. The toe and heel sections are equal in weight, which decrease the torque about the shaft during the swing and at impact thereby enabling the user to more easily maintain the front face of the adapter in a perpendicular aligned position to the path of the swing. By using a symmetrically designed, equal weighted heel and toe sections, a full-face adapter, and a center located shaft, the putter head can be easily manufactured for right and left-handed golfers.